Dat Ass
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Wally likes to watch a certain little bird flip and jump around. Particularly the little bird's assssssets. What's this though? Who's this Dick Grayson? and why does his derriere remind Wally so much of his little bird?


Done for a prompt on the third round of the LJ Young Justice Anon meme.

So after I had a good cackle about this for like half an hour...here you go.

[+]

It was when he was walking back from the podium, silver medal in hand that Wally saw him.

Dick Grayson.

The lead player of the Gotham Academy Chess team. Sitting at the table in front of Wally's own team, making his school blazer look way more attractive than any piece of uniform ever had a right to.

He had eyes of the deepest blue and incredibly white teeth when he smiled and offered "Congratulations" as Wally passed.

Why couldn't anyone on _his_ team ever be that hot? Wally wondered sitting down and glaring at his teammates. They were your typical chess club members, Larry-who-snorts-when-he-talks-Daly, Linda-the-shy-one-who-never-loses-a-chess-game-or-shows-her-face-Parks, Nigel-the-one-with-the-mole-Cormack and Wally West himself.

Looking over, the other team had two Asian guys, a blonde and Grayson. The Asian guys were okay, monsters during a chess match but okay. Then to Wally's utter shock and horror the blonde turned out to be Artemis-say-one-word-and-I-will-kick-you-in-the-balls-so-hard-even-your-grandchildren-will-feel-it-Crock. It was pretty self explanatory when he lost his chess match against her.

Wally was all for being intellectual and nerdy –he joined the chess team didn't he- but why oh why couldn't anyone he'd met at this inter-school chess tournament be attractive **and **nerdy?

Or at least you know not a blonde harpy? (That-also-knew-his-secret-superhero-identity)

Some God of nerds must have heard his silent prayers obviously and answered them in the form of Dick-sex-on-legs-Grayson.

Not that Wally intended to do anything about it, but it was nice you know, to admire the scenery. He hadn't seen Grayson before the end of the tournament but had heard about him from his teammates, he's been expecting a tiny prodigy, not this slim blue-eyed brunette... even if he did scream jailbait.

So Wally was a happy camper as he stared at the back of the kids head appreciatively. Those eyes really were something he noted as the other boy turned to speak to his teammate.

A moment later Gotham Academy was announced to have won First place at the Regional High School Chess tournament.

Dick-mighty-fine-Grayson stood up with his team to file up to the stage and Wally felt a jolt of excitement when he realised that he was going to get a full back view. Unfortunately with his teammates around him, damn Artemis-that-cock-tease-Crock Wally couldn't catch a good shot till the other boy was almost on stage.

When the people cleared, Wally enthusiastically raked his eyes down the young boy's slim figure and froze.

The red Gotham Academy blazer cut off at the waist, giving Wally a great view of slacks clad, shapely behind.

And though Wally's gazed would have frozen on that pert shapely behind anyway the reason he froze was more in shock that in appraisal.

Because that pert shapely behind was very familiar.

Grayson had made his way back already, gold medal in hand by the time Wally unglued his eyes from the empty spot where that very familiar, very perky behind once resided.

That couldn't be- small and round- and really how could it- just the right size for grabbing- but it was.

Suddenly Wally's mouth went really dry and then he was grinning ear to ear and almost feeling capricious enough to slap his forehead and say 'Hello Wally!'

He didn't but he couldn't help but shake his head at his own gullibility. Artemis, _Artemis_ went to Gotham Academy! So what's to stop his own best friend?

Before Grayson could sit down Wally stood up.

He'd just figured out Boy Wonder's secret identity and he couldn't wait to exploit it.

He leaned over and whispered "Robs man I knew you were Mathalete lame but I never figured you'd be Chess Club lame."

The boy-who was-really-Robin gave him a blank look, but Wally knew Robin had probably been instructed by Batman to deny his identity even under threat of decapitation or something so he let it slide. "Congrats on the win though." Wally winked grinning.

"I think you have me confused with-" he began but Wally cut him off.

"It's okay...I get it man..." He glanced around at the curious looks from his teammates.

Slinging an arm around Robin, even if it was over the chair back Wally told them "This is my pal Rob-"

"I really don't think-"

"Play along man...Yeah my nick name for him is Rob...Funny story actually-"

And Robin elbowed him in the ribs pulling away.

"Like I said I don't know you, maybe you have me confused with someone-"

"Rob seriously I'm not blind I think I can tell my best friend from some guy I just met!"

"But I'm really not-"

"Dude." Wally had both hands on his hips legs apart, serious face on because there was no way Robin was getting out of this! Wally had solid undisputable PROOF

"Seriously give it up. I'd recognise that ass anywhere."

"What."

"Uhhh..."

The Prize giving ceremony had moved onto the checkers teams so it was pretty quiet in their corner of the audience.

Kind of like a gapping eerie silence.

Until Artemis silently snorted to herself shoulder shaking. The two Asian guys were staring open mouthed at Wally; his team mates too had identical gapping fish like expressions.

Dick Grayson was looking at him in an embarrassed but I'm-sort-of-sorry-for-you kind of way.

By the time his mouth caught up with his brain Wally was pretty sure that his blushed had reached his toes. With a sudden intake of breath he burst into speech.

"That is- I mean- What I wanted to say was I'd- I'd recognise that ffff- Fass-Fase-FACE! Anywhere! Because your face is so distinctive and I've you know seen it a lot... you know because of gymnastics and stuff...yeah your uh...face." He finished lamely.

Grayson was still giving him an embarrassed sort of blank look, though he had graduated to a smattering of pink across his cheeks.

"I really don't-" he began again and Artemis began cackling in earnest so Wally cut him off again.

"Look please just admit your Rob Okay? I mean I know I could never have picked a better time to admit to you about this...you know uh...watching your uh face and that I uh-possiblymaybe couldkindalikeyou-and but please please please tell me you are Rob. Please don't humiliate me any further, I mean I'm pretty confident in my uh face recognising abilities. Otherwise I might just crawl under a rock or something and never comeback out."

There was a pause after this spiel.

Dick-who-is-so-obviously-Robin-Grayson turned his head to the side in contemplation.

Nigel-with-the-mole-Second Name coughed.

"Rob~" Wally whined his ears still flaming.

There was a sigh and a familiar giggle and then "God Wally, do you ever shut up? I couldn't even get a word in! And I was _trying_ to congratulate your team on losing to mine."

Robi-_Dick's_ mouth quirked up into a smile in a very Robin-esque way.

Wally's sigh of relief was enormous and then he turned to his teammates, who had said absolutely nothing up to this point.

"See guys, I told you I knew him. Rob is my pal, you guys were worried for no reason, of course I wouldn't accost a random stranger if I wasn't perfectly sure I knew them...- lost to you team! Hey wait a minute-"

"Ahem, Can all members of the audience please remain seated until the conclusion of the prize giving ceremony." The man at the podium was glaring right at Wally, who promptly crumpled into his seat face still lip up like a bonfire.

Artemis was openly chortling now, something to the effect of "Wait until I..." Wally was pretty sure every league member would know about this whole debacle by tomorrow morning.

Robin or Dick was shaking in his seat and Wally started in horror.

Oh Noes! He'd totally alienated his only best friend by letting him find out that he ogled his ass and checked him out so much that he could recognise him outside of hero life based solely on the shape of his perky derriere!

And then Robin giggled and Wally wanted to jump of the top of a very high building.

He leaned forward and ground out in a whisper "I really you, you know."

Robin just snorted and replied "Oh but you loooove my butt~"

And that shut Wally up for the rest of the ceremony as he sulked for no apparent reason and strictly ignored his teammates and their perturbed stares.

Twenty minutes later and Wally could wait to get on his bus back, for some reason his teammates wouldn't line up in front of him. What was up with that?

Someone pinched his ass and he yelped looking around in alarm. It was Robin...er Dick.

"What? I'm not talking to you." And definitely not thinking about what you just did or what it means. Wally crossed his arms and pouted.

"Dick or Rob?" The other boy asked mischievously.

"Both of you."

"Oh that's too bad." Robin was rocking back and forth his hand behind his back, he was up to something and Wally's curiosity was piqued.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because 'Rob' was thinking about taking you p on that offer of a date and Dick's still pretty mad at you but he'll come around."

Wally stared at him for a whole minute.

"For real?"

Robin was smiling back shyly.

"Well it's not like I _told_ you my identity...and you didn't think I recognised you today from behind just by your hair when you went up to get a prize did you? There are a lot of red head around."

And with that bomb shell of a statement he leaned up on his tip toes to peck Wally on the cheek and dart off to his own school bus.

Dazedly Wally entered his own bus...in front... of his team and decided that sometimes only sometimes it was maybe a good idea to blurt out his mind.

Even if his team mates never walked in front of him ever again.

[+]

I'm not happy with this...something about it irks me...D: Whhhhy...but yeah I hope you liked...uh I know Wally already knows who Dick is but wouldn't this be an awesome way to find out? :P

Sorry for any spelling mistake I shall fish them out tomorrow...Too tired after writing this.

Please review are love so drop me a line and let me know what you though. Specifically did this fic make you happy? Did it make you sad or did it make you feel like eating a cookie! Let me know! :P


End file.
